You Belong With Me
by Mirai Mine
Summary: Rukia sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Ia menyukai mata coklat madunya, rambut orangenya, dan alis berkerut miliknya. Sayangnya pemuda itu sudah menjadi milik wanita lain, ia juga terlihat bahagia di samping wanita itu. Tapi benarkah pemuda itu bahagia ? Setelah apa yang dilakukan wanita itu padanya... Song Fic IchiRuki dari Taylor Swift. PLEASE READ !


Mira : "Hallo,minna-san~! Mira kembali buat fic baru~!" (^U^)

Ichigo : "Loe buat SongFic?"

Mira : "Iya! Fic ini merupakan SongFic Mira yang pertama."

Rukia : "Dan untungnya ini bukan multi-chap. Kalau iya, mungkin Mira kesulitan dengan utangnya di fic lain."

Ichigo : "Fic ini ditulis berdasarkan salah satu lagu Taylor Swift berjudul 'You Belong With Me'. Oke, autor sadar kalau lagunya memang sudah lama ditampilkan. Tapi harap baca fic ini."

Rukia : "Fic ini merupakan songfic dan fic pair IchiRuki pertama yang di buat oleh Mira. Jadi tolong maafkan dia jika pemerannya jadi sedikit OOC atau tidak romantis."

Mira : "Dan fic ini original dari pikiran Mira. Kalau ada kesamaan alur cerita dengan fic lain, itu hanya kebetulan tidak terduga."

\(0\)"Selamat Membaca, minna-san~!"(/0)/

***# You Belong With Me #***

#*** Mirai Mine***#

**Disclamer :** Pemilik sah BLEACH hanya Tite Kubo-sama ! Pencipta lagu sah 'You Belong With Me' hanya Taylor Swift-san. Sedangkan pemilik sah Song fic ini hanya Mira ! –plak- "

**Rated :** T

**Pairing :** IchiRuki sligh IchiHime

**Genre :** Friendship, Romance, Drama

***# You Belong With Me #***

**You're on the phone with you GirlFriend.**

**She Upset.**

**She going off about something that you said.**

'**Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

"Maafkan aku, Orihime. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu membuatmu marah." seorang pemuda berambut Orange berkali-kali menunduk minta maaf sendiri sambil berbicara pada seseorang di sebrang sana lewat telepon genggamnya.

Di sebelahnya seorang cewek berambut sehitam malam sebahu, dengan mata bewarna violet dan menggunakan pakaian _maid_ bewarna hitam putih tertawa geli melihat tingkah majikannya.

Tentu, memangnya siapa yang tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat seseorang yang menunduk minta maaf, meski ia tahu orang di sebrang sana tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Baik, aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Terima Kasih, Orihime."

Dan pembicaraan panjang yang berlalu dari sejam lalu itupun berakhir, pemuda berambut orange itu menghela nafas panjang lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa. Melihat itu _maid_ yang ada di sampingnya menawarkannya secangkir kopi, berharap dapat mengatasi masalah sang majikan.

"Terima Kasih, Rukia." ujar sang pemuda setelah meminum setenguk kopi pemberian _maid_ di sebelahnya. Ya…Kuchiki Rukia, itulah nama gadis _maid_ itu.

Rukia hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu kembali berdiri di samping majikannya.

"Dia memaafkanmu, Kurosaki-san ?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, kurasa aku sedang beruntung." ujar sang majikan sambil tersenyum tipis kembali meneguk kopi di cangkirnya.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Itulah nama sang majikan, yang baru saja sedikit bercekcok mulut dengan kekasihnya. Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat majikannya yang tampak tidak semangat. Di genggamnya lembut tangan sang majikan, membuatnya di pandangi oleh mata musim gugur Ichigo.

"Menurutku, apa yang baru saja anda katakan padanya tidak salah. Mungkin Inoue-san baru saja mengalami hari yang buruk sehingga marah atas sikap anda." ujar Rukia sopan mencoba menghibur Ichigo.

Ichigo terdiam menatap Rukia, lalu ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Rukia melepas genggaman tangannya lalu menatap Ichigo. Ia tahu saat ini majikannya itu membutuhkan teman bicara.

"Aku hanya berusaha menghiburnya. Dia tidak terpilih sebagai model untuk majalah ternama, dan aku mengirimkan lelucon padanya agar ia tersenyum. Tidak kusangka jika dia akan marah." ucap Ichigo.

Rukia sedikit prihatin juga, Ichigo berpacaran dengan seorang gadis bernama Orihime Inoue 6 bulan yang lalu. Meski sudah cukup lama berpacaran, kelihatannya mereka berdua masih kurang memahami satu sama lain…..

Tunggu…kurang memahami ? Rasanya…. ITU DIA ! Sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas di benak Rukia. Sedikit tertawa nakal, ia melirik Ichigo.

"Hmm…memangnya siapa yang akan tertawa jika anda mengirimkannya pesan seperti tadi." ledek Rukia tertawa.

Mendengarnya telinga sensitif Ichigo yang cepat menangkap, membuatnya langsung menatap Rukia "Aku cuma bilang _' kalau dia akan terlihat seperti nenek-nenek jika ia terus cemberut ' _adakah yang salah dengan itu ?"

"Ck ck ck ck…Kurosaki-san anda sama sekali tidak **ROMANTIS**." jawab Rukia dengan penuh penekatan di satu kata terakhir.

**CTAK !**

Sebuah persimpangan empat merah besar tergambar di kening Ichigo.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku **tidak romantis** ! Dasar **Cebol **!" ketus Ichigo.

**CTAK ! **

Kali ini persimpangan empat itu muncul di kening Rukia. Gadis itu menatap deathglare pada Ichigo.

"Siapa yang baru saja anda bilang _cebol_, **Mikan-san.**" balas Rukia kesal.

"Mi…mikan-san ? Jangan memberiku gelar seenaknya."

"Itu pantas untuk kepala oranye anda, **tuan tidak romantis**."

"Berhenti mengatakanku tidak romantis, Mungil !"

"Kalau anda ingin saya berhenti, pergi dan ajak kencan kekasih anda ! Bukankah itu yang akan dilakukan seorang kekasih laki-laki untuk menghibur pasangannya !" teriak Rukia.

Keadaan langsung Hening sejenak. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Dalam hati Rukia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, rencananya SUKSES !

"Ide Bagus, Rukia !" girang Ichigo beberapa saat kemudian sambil mengguncang-guncang kuat kedua bahu gadis mungil itu.

Seutas senyum langsung terpahat di wajah tampan Ichigo begitu mendengar ucapan pelayannya. Tidak di pedulikannya Rukia yang kepalanya terasa berputar-putar karena diguncang barusan.

"Terima Kasih, Rukia. Akan aku ajak Orihime kencan besok pagi." jawab Ichigo sembari menyambar ponselnya.

Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sang majikan kembali tersenyum riang. Jujur, dalam hati Rukia menyukai lelucon yang dikirimkan Ichigo pada Orihime. Meski sekilas terlihat meledek tapi memiliki makna dalam yang menurut Rukia Romantis.

'Sayang, inoue-san tidak menyadari perasaan Kurosaki-san.' ujar Rukia dalam hati.

**I'm in the room.**

**It's a typical Tuesday night.**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.**

**And she'll never know your story like I do.**

Malam ini Rukia sedang bekerja membersihkan sebuah ruangan sambil mendengarkan lantunan musik jazz favoritnya dari pemutar kaset di dekatnya, musik yang sering di dengarkan oleh majikannya di ruang baca yang saat ini sedang di bersihkan olehnya.

Mulut mungilnya bernyanyi mengikuti lirik dari musik penyanyi jazz itu. Bahkan sapu yang dipegangnya beberapa kali sempat menjadi microfon dadakan mengiringi musik.

**TING TONG TING TONG**

Bunyi bel rumah menghentikan aktivitas Rukia. Di letakkan sapu yang tadi di pegangnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Saat pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang cewek berambut coklat panjang yang sedang menggandeng mesra lengan kekar Ichigo. Saat melihat Rukia, cewek itu tersenyum riang.

"Ah, kami pulang, Kuchiki-san." sapa cewek itu.

Ichigo yang ada di sebelahnya tersenyum melihat Rukia.

"Selamat Datang, Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san." balas Rukia sambil menunduk hormat. Gadis itu Orihime Inoue, kekasih dari majikannya Kurosaki Ichigo.

Orihime mengangguk kecil, ia membuka sepatu miliknya sembarangan dan mengunakan sandal rumah, lalu membiarkan sepatunya tergeletak di teras. Ichigo menyusulnya masuk ke dalam rumah, sebelumnya ia membuka sepatunya lalu meletakkannya rapi di tempat sepatu.

Rukia hendak menunduk mengambil sepatu Orihime yang tergeletak saat tangan Ichigo menepuk bahunya pelan. Rukia menoleh, menatap sang majikan yang tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih saranmu, Rukia. Orihime senang sekali hari ini." ujar Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk dan balas tersenyum, Ichigo lalu berlalu ke dalam rumah.

Selesai membereskan teras, Rukia masuk ke dalam rumah. Dilihatnya Orihime yang menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Di hampirinya Orihime, lalu berdiri di samping gadis itu.

"Ada yang anda inginkan, Inoue-san ?" tanya Rukia sopan.

Orihime menoleh melihat Rukia. Lalu melihat kiri-kanan waspada. Saat ia melihat Ichigo yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Orihime berdiri mendekati Rukia.

"Ano… Kuchiki-san. Boleh aku bertanya ?" tanya Orihime sambil tetap melihat lekat-lekat pintu kamar Ichigo.

Rukia yang melihat tingkah laku kekasih majikannya ini kontan SweetDrop, tapi ia kemudian mengangguk "Tentang apa, Inoue-san ?"

"Sebenarnya 2 hari lagi ulang tahun, Kurosaki-kun. Aku ingin tanya, menurutmu hadiah apa yang pantas untuknya ?" tanya Orihime setengah berbisik.

"Kenapa tidak anda tanyakan sendiri padanya ?"

"Sst…kalau kutanyakan itu bukan kejutan. Lagi pula aku tidak tahu Kurosaki-kun orang yang seperti apa. Sebagai pelayan kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentangnya'kan ?"

Alis mata Rukia terangkat mendengar pertanyaan Orihime. Tidak tahu tentang Ichigo ? Tapi bukankah dia kekasihnya ? Seharusnya ia tahu apa yang disukai Ichigo. Lagi pula kenapa ia tidak menanyakannya jauh-jauh hari yang lalu. Berbagai pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan muncul di benak Rukia.

Tapi ia lebih memilih diam. Ia tidak ingin hubungan Orihime dan Ichigo rusak karenanya. Diingatnya kembali apa yang disukai Ichigo.

"Inoue-san, kudengar Kurosaki-san menyukai coklat. Bagaimana kalau anda membuatkannya kue ulang tahun ?" saran Rukia yang di sambut dengan mata berbinar oleh Orihime.

"Benarkah ? Oh, ide bagus. Terima kasih Kuchiki-san." seru Orihime senang.

Lagi Rukia hanya tersenyum. Senang rasanya membantu temannya. Tapi tiba-tiba senyum Orihime menguap, wajahnya berubah masam.

"Ada apa, Inoue-san ?" tanya Rukia saat melihat wajah Orihime yang pucat.

"A-aku tidak bisa memasak, Kuchiki-san." lirih Orihime pelan.

"Ke-kenapa ?" jawab Rukia kaget. Tidak mungkin seorang perempuan seusia mereka berdua masih tidak bisa memasak.

"A-aku sudah berusaha. Aku masuk kelas memasak tiap minggu, tapi tetap saja setiap aku memasak. Masakanku selalu gosong atau tidak berbentuk." gumam Orihime panik.

"Cobalah membuatnya sepenuh hati sambil memikirkan perasaanmu pada Kurosaki-san, pasti kau bisa." saran Rukia lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan bisa," jawab Orihime sambil menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "Kuchiki-san, tolong buatkan kue Kurosaki-kun untukku. " lanjut Orihime sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya. Memohon.

"Eh ? Ta-tapi" Rukia bengong, tidak percaya. Bukankah Inoue kekasih Ichigo ? Seharusnya ia sendiri yang membuatkannya. Bukan membohongi Ichigo seperti ini.

"Aku mohon, pasti tidak akan ketahuan Kurosaki-kun. Tolong, Kuchiki-san."

Lagi Orihime memohon, kali ini sambil menunduk membuat Rukia tidak bisa menolak. _'_Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha. Tidak semua orang pintar memasak' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan yang terbaik Inoue-san." ujar Rukia sembari tersenyum tulus.

"Arigatou, Kuchiki-san ! Nanti akan kubayar berapa biaya yang dibutuhkan, ya !" seru Orihime tersenyum puas lalu berbalik mencari Ichigo ke dalam kamarnya.

Rukia hanya menatap punggung Orihime. Saat baru beberapa langkah mendekati kamar Ichigo, Orihime berbalik lalu berjalan menuju Rukia. Rukia yang melihat kontan bingung, keningnya terlihat mengerut.

"Kenapa, Inoue-san ?" tanyanya.

"Kuchiki-san, bisakah kau mematikan musik dari ruang baca ? Aku tidak menyukai musik itu, begitu mendengarnya aku langsung mengantuk." ujar Orihime sambil menunjuk pintu ruang baca, tepat di sebelah kamar Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk mengerti, dan Orihime kembali berlalu.

'Apakah hubungan mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja ?' batinnya.

**But she wear short skirt, I wear T-shirt.**

**She's cheercaptain and I'm on the bleachers.**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up,**

**And find that what you're looking for has been there the whole time.**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understand you.**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**

**You Belong With Me, You Belong With Me.**

Rukia menghela nafas lega. Pesta ulang tahun kejutan untuk Ichigo yang dipersiapkan **Inoue** berjalan baik.

Tepat saat Ichigo membuka pintu sepulang kerja, Inoue menyambutnya dengan _**kue ulang tahun yang dibuat Rukia**_, dan iringan lagu ulang tahun dari teman-teman Ichigo yang di undang Orihime, _**dengan Rukia yang membuat daftar telepon teman dekat Ichigo sembunyi-sembunyi**_**,** juga berpesta di rumah Ichigo yang _**Rukia sendirian membereskan dan menghiasi rumah Ichigo**_ lalu di lanjutkan dengan makan malam, dimana masih _**Rukia yang memasak. **_

Semuanya berjalan sempurna. Meski pada akhirnya hanya Rukia sendiri yang menyiapkan pesta kejutan ini. Rukia juga yang menyusun rencana, sedangkan Orihime, dia hanya diam mengamati menyuruh ini itu dengan gaya memerintah yang tentu tidak membantu. Orihime menyerahkan semua pada Rukia, dan ia berjanji menyiapkan upah yang sangat besar untuk Rukia nanti.

Diam-diam Rukia menghela nafas, setelah ini ia harus mengatakan pada Ichigo jika Orihime lah yang menyiapkan pesta ini. Memasak makan malam, menghiasi ruangan, dan menyusun rencana yang semua jelas kebohongan.

Sebenarnya bukan upah yang diharapkannya, tidak diberipun Rukia tidak keberatan. Rukia memang tidak mengharapkan pujian dari Ichigo dengan mengatakan jika ia yang merencanakan pesta ini, hanya saja dengan membohongi Ichigo seperti ini, hatinya terasa ganjil.

Mata violet Rukia menatap Orihime yang kini tengah karaoke dengan Ichigo di ruang tengah. Entah kenapa perasaan aneh bergejolak dalam hatinya ketika melihat Ichigo yang tersenyum bahagia bersama Orihime.

Dalam hati Rukia juga menyukai Ichigo, dari dulu… saat Ichigo memberinya pekerjaan sebagai _maid_ di rumah ini dengan upah cukup tinggi sehingga ia masih bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya.

Dulu Rukia termasuk kurang mampu, ia sebatang kara setelah keluarganya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Kuliahnya saat itu hampir berakhir saat tidak mampu membayar uang kuliah. Dan saat itu Ichigo datang memberinya pekerjaan, bahkan membiarkannya tinggal di rumahnya yang tergolong mewah itu. Meski hanya sebagai _maid_, Rukia senang jika berada di samping Ichigo.

Sedikit rasa cemburu muncul di hatinya saat melihat Orihime. Senyuman Ichigo harusnya untuknya, tawa Ichigo harusnya untuknya. Senyuman yang dapat membuat hati Rukia meleleh, pandangan mata hangat Ichigo yang membuatnya terpaku, ia semalaman mempersiapkan semua pesta ini. Dan kini dari kerja kerasnya, pesta ini dapat tercipta sempurna.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran begitu. **Orihime memang pasangan cocok untuk Ichigo. **Mantra itu yang berkali-kali diucapkannya ketika rasa cemburu itu datang.

Ia tidak cocok untuk Ichigo. Orihime memang hebat, saat SMA dulu ia seorang kapten cheerleaders tim basket kota dan kini ia menjadi model majalah. Selalu menggunakan baju bagus yang tentunya pasti mahal. Cocok untuk Ichigo yang merupakan tuan muda dari pemilik Rumah Sakit terkenal kota.

Sedangkan ia, hanya seorang maid, menggunakan kaos tipis biasa. Lalu meski malas mengakuinya, tubuhnya yang pendek membuatnya tidak percaya diri jika harus berjalan beriringan dengan Ichigo. Ichigo tidak cocok berada di dekatnya.

Meski begitu, kadang Rukia berharap. Ichigo memperhatikannya, seperti perhatian Ichigo yang begitu besar terhadap Orihime. Rukia sudah lama berada di dekat Ichigo, lebih lama daripada Orihime mengenal Ichigo, ia tahu segala sifat dan tingkah Ichigo.

Ia selalu memperhatikan Ichigo, memberinya saran saat mendapat masalah, menghiburnya saat sedang putus asa, bahkan kadang bertengkar dengannya karena ia tidak suka melihat wajah murung Ichigo.

Seandainya suatu hari Ichigo menyadari perasaannya, Rukia rasa hari itu merupakan hari paling membahagiakan di hidupnya. Setidaknya ia masih boleh menaruh sedikit harapan bukan ?

**Walking the street with you, and your worn-out jeans.**

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on a park bench thingking to my self.**

**Hey, isn't this easy ?**

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, sungguh ia tidak menyangka akan berdua saja dengan Ichigo berjalan di taman kota malam-malam. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Dan entah sadar atau tidak, sepanjang jalan Rukia hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memunculkan semburat merah muda.

Ia tidak berani memandang wajah Ichigo, tapi…merasa khawatir tubuhnya akan terlihat semakin mungil jika ia menunduk, Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. Rasa ingin tahu menyinggapinya, ia ingin melihat wajah Ichigo. Dengan pipi yang kembali merona, diliriknya Ichigo yang berjalan di sampingnya. Seperti biasa, Ichigo terlihat menawan malam ini.

Ia menggunakan jaket bewarna biru tua yang resletingnya tidak di pasang, melihatkan kaos yang di pakainya yang mencetak serta dada bidangnya, dan menggunakan jeans sebagai bawahannya.

Meski bagi orang lain penampilan Ichigo terlihat biasa dan santai, tapi dimata Rukia, Ichigo selalu terlihat tampan. Meskipun saat pria itu baru bangun tidur, dan tidak merapikan diri tapi langsung sarapan di meja. Pemandangan yang biasa dilihat Rukia setiap pagi.

Diam-diam Rukia berpikir, mungkin hanya dia yang tahu semua hal tentang Ichigo. Saat bekerja pemuda itu sangat disiplin, keras dan bersikap dingin pada bawahannya. Tapi saat di rumah, Rukia bisa melihat wajah cemberut Ichigo karena diledek olehnya, wajah merona Ichigo karena di goda oleh Rukia saat gadis itu memintanya menceritakan tentang Orihime, juga wajah mengantuknya –yang menurut Rukia lucu- karena pulang larut malam.

Yang namanya cinta, memang kadang membuat pikiran orang terbalik, dan itu yang di rasakan Rukia kini.

"Rukia."

Suara bariton tapi lembut Ichigo mengangetkan Rukia dan mengembalikan gadis mungil itu ke dunia nyata setelah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sedikit gugup Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang menatapnya lurus.

"Kau mau istirahat ? Akan kubelikan minuman hangat." tawar Ichigo sembari menunjuk salah satu bangku taman yang kosong.

Rukia mengangguk ringan, dan Ichigo langsung pergi menuju mesin penjual minuman otomatis yang berada di taman. Menunggu. Rukia duduk di kursi taman sembari memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Banyak pasangan yang sedang berkencan berada di taman ini, taman ini memang selalu ramai setiap harinya. Tidak siang atau malam, pengujung taman tidak pernah sepi.

Mungkin karena letak taman yang strategis, di pusat kota yang dekat pertokoan, perkantoran, dan jalan raya. Selain itu hawa taman yang sejuk karena banyak pohon, dan penataan lingkungan taman yang bagus memungkinkan orang-orang kota ingin mampir dan melepas lelahnya di sini.

Terlebih jika musim semi datang, pohon sakura yang berada di taman akan bermekaran dan menghiasi taman dengan warna pink lembut. Karena itulah taman ini menjadi tempat favoritnya selepas kuliah atau sepulang kerja sambilan.

Wajah Rukia langsung merah padam saat melihat pasangan lain di bangku taman tidak jauh darinya sedang….ehemBerciumanehem dengan mesranya. Secepatnya Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya memerah. Terbayang olehnya jika ia dan Ichigo melakukan hal yang serupa. Meski ia tahu hal itu jelas tidak mungkin, karena Ichigo dan Orihime bahkan sekarang telah bertunangan.

Ya, di hari ulang tahun Ichigo beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kedua orang tua Ichigo dan kakak Orihime setuju untuk mengikat hubungan kedua orang itu ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

Hati Rukia seperti hancur berkeping-keping saat mendengarnya. Sakit. Itu yang di rasakannya saat itu dan sekarang saat mengingat kondisi Ichigo waktu itu. Ichigo tersenyum dan membicarakan hal bahagia –bagi Ichigo- pada Rukia tanpa menyadari ekspresi Rukia yang berubah.

Lalu, kenapa mereka berdua bisa berdua saja saat ini ?

Ichigo yang memintanya. Ia meminta Rukia menemaninya memilihkan cincin yang cocok untuk pernikahannya dengan Orihime. Dan Rukia menerimanya, mengingat ia mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengan Ichigo lagi.

Mereka berangkat tadi pagi, dan sudah berkeliling kota sampai akhirnya menemukan cincin yang cocok untuk Orihime. Kenapa harus Rukia ?

Sebab, bagaimanapun juga Rukia dulu merupakan teman Orihime sewatu SMP dan SMA. Wajar jika Rukia tahu persis selera Orihime, dan Ichigo yang tahu hal itu langsung meminta Rukia menemaninya.

"Menunggu lama ?"

Suara Ichigo yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Rukia sempat terlonjak kaget. Saat menoleh ke samping, dilihatnya Ichigo yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya dan menawarkannya sekaleng minuman. Mengangkat tangannya menerima minuman itu…

Hangat langsung dirasakan Rukia begitu menyentuh permukaan kaleng itu.

"Arigatou, Kurosaki-san." ujar Rukia pelan lalu meneguk sedikit minuman hangat itu.

Ichigo mengangguk, dan meneguk minumannya. Tapi, tanpa Rukia sadari pemuda itu memperhatikan Rukia di sampingnya.

Apa yang Rukia lakukan ?

Gadis itu menempelkan kaleng minuman yang terasa hangat di ke pipinya dan menutup mata, seulas senyum kecil terlukis di wajah kecilnya ketika merasa hangat menyentuhnya. Ichigo yang melihatnya sempat ingin tertawa keras saat melihat Rukia, tapi segera di tahannya dan hanya tersenyum geli.

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town.**

**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down.**

**You say you're fine, I know you better then that.**

**Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that ?**

"Hmph…"

Merasa ada suara tawa tertahan di sampingnya, Rukia membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup dan menoleh ke samping. Rasa curiga sempat tersirat di pikirannya saat mendengar suara tawa Ichigo, mengingat ia tidak melakukan hal yang lucu. Tapi rasa itu langsung sirna saat ia melihat Ichigo yang tersenyum geli –menahan tawa-.

Rukia terhipnotis, pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah Ichigo seperti sekarang. Pemuda yang sekarang berusaha menahan tawanya itu, senyumnya terlihat sangat cemerlang di mata Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa, alisnya yang berkerut terlihat berkurang, membuatnya terlihat lebih muda, senyumnya terlihat lepas, matanya tertutup, dan pancaran sinar lampu di sampingnya membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat bersinar. Bahkan Rukia berani bersumpah, senyum Ichigo saat ini bisa menerangi seluruh taman tempatnya sekarang.

"Ada yang lucu, Kurosaki-san ?" tanya Rukia, saat ia sadar Ichigo baru saja menertawainya.

Pemuda itu akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan menoleh ke sampingnya dan tanpa sengaja melihat Rukia yang sedang memasang tampang yang….manis.

Kini giliran Ichigo tertegun, _maid _yang selalu ada di sampingnya itu memajukan bibir bawahnya, alisnya berkerut, wajahnya terlihat ngambek, dan itu membuatnya terlihat lebih manis. Terlebih bulan yang sedang bersinar di atas sana, terlihat memberikan sebagian cahaya pada Rukia.

Sedikit menelan ludah, Ichigo menggeleng cepat dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada botol minuman di hadapannya "Tidak ada apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Meski sekilas, Rukia dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu yang bersemu merah, kelihatannya lucu sekali. Tanpa sadar Rukia tersenyum lembut, ia memang sering melihat Ichigo bersemu merah, dan itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa geli.

Apakah pemuda itu berwajah seperti tadi karenanya ?

Pertanyaan itu sempat terlintas di benaknya, dan menjadi topik hangat pikirannya. Yahh, walaupun gadis itu akhirnya hanya mengganggap apa yang dilihatnya itu hanya hasil dari halusinasi di matanya.

AH ! Otak Rukia langsung mengingat sesuatu, ia ingat entah kenapa saat melihat senyum Ichigo tadi di lubuk hatinya ia merasa sangat rindu pada wajah itu, dan perasaan berbunga tumbuh saat melihat ekspresi itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu alasannya, dan sekarang ia baru menyadarinya.

Ichigo tidak pernah tertawa lagi…

Rukia akhirnya sadar, sudah lebih dari sebulan ini Ichigo tidak pernah terlihat tertawa atau tersenyum lagi di matanya. Padahal biasanya, meski alis pemuda itu berkerut, tidak pernah seharipun ia tidak tersenyum.

Jikapun Rukia tidak melihat senyumnya, Rukia akan langsung membuat tingkah aneh-aneh agar sang majikan setidaknya tersenyum. Rukia sangat membenci wajah murung Ichigo, apapun alasannya sang majikan bersedih.

Tapi dari kemarin, apapun yang Rukia lakukan. Ichigo hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi lalu berlanjut dengan berdiam diri seharian di kamar ataupun ruang baca. Rukia tidak tahu alasannya, tidak pernah ia melihat Ichigo seperti ini.

Dan Rukia tahu, apapun alasannya ini menyangkut Orihime. Ichigo sering berkali-kali terlihat bertengkar dengan seseorang di ponselnya, dan Rukia yakin itu dari Orihime.

Rukia ingat sekali saat melihat terakhir kali Ichigo membantingkan ponselnya di sofa meja, dan pergi sambil membanting pintu rumah hingga pulang tengah malam dalam keadaan setengah mabuk.

Dan sejak itu, selama 2 minggu tidak pernah terlihat kontak antara Ichigo dan Orihime. Saat Rukia memberikan ponsel Ichigo padanya karena panggilan dari Orihime, majikannya itu malah memutuskan telepon tanpa bicara apapun.

Tapi, entah apa yang terjadi Rukia tidak tahu. Ichigo tiba-tiba mengajak Rukia menemaninya membeli cincin untuk pernikahannya dengan Orihime. Awalnya tentu Rukia kaget, tapi akhirnya tetap ia temani juga.

Mengingat itu, sekali lagi Rukia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Ichigo yang kini terdiam menatap lurus ke depan. Saat Rukia melihat apa yang dilihat Ichigo dengan mengikuti arah pandangannya, wajah Rukia kembali memerah.

Yang dilihat Ichigo…adalah pasangan yang sedang ehemberciumanehem yang tadi juga dilihat oleh Rukia. Penasaran kenapa majikannya yang biasanya tidak betah –langka- melihat pemandangan seperti itu lama-lama membuat pertanyaan besar di otaknya.

_**Apa yang dilakukan Orihime pada Ichigo ?**_

**She wear High-heels, I wear sneakers. **

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleacher.**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find.**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**

Rukia termangu, tidak percaya apa yang dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri di hadapannya. Di depannya, Orihime sedang memeluk mesra lengan Ichigo.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Rukia kaget, melainkan pakaian Orihime yang terlihat lebih 'terbuka' di banding saat terakhir berkunjung ke rumah Ichigo. Orihime terlihat seperti….wanita di klub malam.

Kemana perginya sosok Orihime yang selalu ceria, sopan, dan ramah yang dulu ia kenal saat masih sekolah ?

Dengan pandangan bertanya Rukia menatap Ichigo yang membuang muka, memasang wajah tidak peduli. Sedangkan Orihime sendiri tampak tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Ichigo, dan langsung masuk ke rumah sambil menarik tangan Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-san, aku lapar. Tolong segera siapkan makan malam…!" perintah Orihime dengan gaya yang sangat arogan. Rukia yang dari tadi hanya termangu di ambang pintu, mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam.

Wajah Rukia sekilas melihat wajah Ichigo yang menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah… meminta tolong. Rukia yang melihatnya justru refleks berhenti melangkah sebelum kemudian disuruh Orihime menghidangkan makan malam.

Setelah memandang sekilas Ichigo sekali lagi, Rukia kembali berjalan ke arah dapur. Namun entah kenapa, setiap berjalan selangkah ia mempercepat langkahnya dan tanpa ia sadari Rukia kini berlari.

Apa yang dikejarnya sekarang ? Dapur tidak jauh dari sana, tapi kenapa ia terburu-buru begini ? Terlebih, mengapa yang dituju oleh kakinya bukan dapur melainkan kamar mandi ? Yang lebih Rukia bingungkan, mengapa ia kini menangis ? Menangis tanpa suara.

Rukia sendiri bingung, tapi entah mengapa saat melihat wajah Ichigo tadi hatinya terasa sakit, perasaannya tertekan. Padahal tidak ada sepatah katapun yang dikatakan pemuda bersurai orange itu.

Seandainya kedua orang itu sadar, mungkin sebenarnya hati mereka saling terhubung erat. Sangat erat sampai perasaan mereka bisa saling tertukar hanya dengan saling bertatapan mata.

Mereka hanya tidak menyadarinya. Meski kadang pikiran seperti itu muncul, insting mereka secara otomatis mendorong jauh-jauh pikiran itu ke bagian paling sudut pikiran masing-masing.

Terlebih Ichigo, pemuda ini sangat tidak sadar perasaannya sendiri pada Rukia. Pada gadis yang sudah lama berada di sampingnya, tempat ia menumpahkan perasaannya.

Sama seperti Rukia, jika ia menyadari perasaannya itu suatu hari nanti. Mungkin hari itu menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup mereka.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understand you.**

**Been here along, so why can't you see ?**

**You belong with me, standing there and waiting at your back door.**

**All this time how could you not know ?**

**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me.**

"Tadaima."

Suara itu terdengar berat di depan teras rumah, saat mendengar suara itu, dengan secepat yang ia bisa kaki kecil itu berlari ke depan. Langkahnya dihentikan saat melihat seorang pemuda bersurai oranye sedang melepas sepatunya, pandangan laki-laki itu terlihat kosong.

Dengan nafas agak memburu –karena berlari- di ulaskannya senyum hangat saat mata coklat madu itu menatapnya. "Okaeri, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo yang baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya tidak seperti biasanya, tidak membalas Rukia dengan jawaban khasnya, pemuda itu berjalan melewati Rukia yang masih tersenyum hangat padanya, tanpa berkata apapun.

Menyadari Ichigo yang sudah melewatinya, Rukia langsung berbalik, mengejar majikannya yang sudah berjalan ke dalam rumah.

"Ano…Kurosaki-san. Apa kau mau kupersiapkan _ofuro_ ?" tawar Rukia setengah berlari. Ichigo berhenti berjalan sejenak, tapi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Rukia ia kembali berjalan. "Tidak. Hari ini aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat di kamar."

Rukia terpana, Ichigo paling suka berendam setelah pulang kerja, dulu ia pernah bilang dengan berendam pikirannya kembali segar. Tapi kali ini ia menolak, ada yang tidak beres.

"Tapi, saya sudah menyiapkannya tadi sebelum anda pu-" ucapan Rukia terhenti, saat Ichigo memotongnya dengan mengatakan "Izinkan aku sendiri, Rukia."

Dan dengan itu, Rukia tidak berbicara apapun lagi. Ichigo berjalan ke kamarnya, lalu menghempaskan pintu kamarnya begitu saja dengan sangat keras.

Terlonjak saat mendengar bantingan pintu itu, Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Perasaan kecewa menghampirinya, hari ini ia bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya hanya agar Ichigo merasa senang.

Di belakang Rukia, terlihat meja makan yang penuh…..dengan makanan hangat kesukaan Ichigo.

Juga, sebuah kue ulang tahun.

Benar, ini adalah hari Ulang Tahun Rukia, biasanya Ichigo, dan Rukia merayakannya bersama-sama setiap tahun. Mereka tetap merayakannya saat Orihime mulai berpacaran dengan Ichigo, tapi tahun ini…kelihatannya tidak akan semanis tahun lalu.

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night.**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're 'bout to Cry.**

**And I know your favorite songs, and you tell me 'bout your dreams.**

**Think I know where you belong, think I know I'ts with me…**

Rukia masih ingat, saat Ichigo datang ke rumahnya di malam hari. Saat pertama kali Ichigo memintanya menemaninya di rumahnya. Sebagai _maid_ pribadinya, orang yang dipercayainya…

"Ichigo…?"

Rukia terdiam di ambang pintu saat ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut orange, datang ke rumahnya saat tengah malam, dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan.

Rambut orangenya terlihat lebih berantakan dari biasanya, pakaiannya kusut, dan wajahnya terlihat lelah dengan nafas memburu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Rukia sama sekali tidak menyangka, pemuda itu datang ke rumahnya di tengah salju lebat seperti sekarang.

Pertama kali, Rukia mendengar suara ban mobil yang berdecit karena direm paksa setelah berputar cepat di depan apartement sederhana miliknya. Dan saat membuka pintu, berencana melihat apa yang terjadi. Di depannya malah berdiri Ichigo, menatapnya dengan mata sewarna madu miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" tanya Rukia halus bercampur penasaran karena tidak biasanya Ichigo membiarkan dirinya dengan penampilan berantakan pergi ke luar dari rumah. Pemuda itu selalu berpenampilan rapi jika pergi keluar rumah.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, Ichigo malah balas bertanya "Apa aku boleh masuk, Rukia ?"

Mengangguk, Rukia membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan memindahkan tubuhnya yang menghalangi jalan di depan pintu. Ichigo langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terasa lebih hangat itu, dan tanpa sengaja tangan Rukia menyentuh jaket yang dipakainya.

Basah. Itu yang dirasakan Rukia. Tidakkah Ichigo merasa dingin ? Dengan jaket basah ia berkeliaran di tengah salju begini ?

"Ichigo, kau mau kubuatkan coklat panas ?" tawar Rukia.

Ichigo sedang duduk di ruang tengah rumah Rukia saat mendengar tawaran Rukia, ia mengangguk kecil. Dan dengan segera gadis itu melesat ke dapur.

Sepeninggal Rukia, Ichigo memandang ruangan yang di tempatinya, sudah lama juga ia tidak berkunjung ke rumah Rukia. Terakhir ia ingat, ia berkunjung ke rumah Rukia saat Rukia tidak datang kuliah karena sakit.

Dan itu terjadi setahun yang lalu, karena setelahnya, Ichigo –kakak kelas Rukia- tamat dari kuliah dan bekerja di Rumah Sakit milik ayahnya. Sejak saat itu mereka jarang bertemu.

Apartemen sederhana itu tetap bersih dan rapi seperti biasanya, terlihat jika sang pemilik rajin membersihkan rumahnya setiap hari hingga tidak setitik debu pun Ichigo temukan.

Ekor mata Ichigo lalu menangkap sebingkai foto yang tergeletak di atas lemari kecil di samping TV. Penasaran, Ichigo mendekat dan saat itu juga bau dupa yang masih baru menyerang indra penciumannya.

Ichigo mengambil foto itu, di dalam foto itu terdapat gambar seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat mirip Rukia, seorang laki-laki dewasa tampan berambut hitam panjang dengan pandangan kaku, dan seorang anak perempuan yang jika dilihat masih berumur 17-san. Mereka bertiga tampak sedang tersenyum di depan sebuah taman, dengan bunga sakura sebagai latar belakang.

Ichigo terdiam saat melihat foto itu, ia kenal dengan laki-laki dan perempuan mirip Rukia itu.

"Itu foto kakak, aku baru saja berdoa untuknya. Apa bau dupa sekarang membuatmu terganggu, Ichigo ?" suara Rukia yang tiba-tiba sempat membuat Ichigo terlonjak kaget dan melihat ke belakang, dimana Rukia sedang tersenyum padanya dengan nampan berisi 2 mangkuk coklat panas.

"Tidak, aku tidak terganggu. Aku penasaran dengan foto kakakmu. Kau tahu, kalian sangat mirip." ujar Ichigo sambil meletakkan kembali foto itu di tempatnya semula.

Rukia sedikit tersipu "Ba-banyak yang mengatakan kami begitu, bahkan saat berhadapan aku selalu merasa melihat pantulan diri di depan cermin."

Ichigo tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya, ia lalu mengambil coklat panas tadi di atas meja. Enak. Setiap kali meminum coklat hangat buatan Rukia, entah kenapa hatinya juga terasa hangat. 'Gadis itu benar-benar cekatan.' gumamnya dalam hati.

Acara minumnya terhenti saat Rukia menyerahkan satu stel baju hangat ganti + sebuah handuk padanya, mengerutkan alis saat menerimanya, Ichigo melihat Rukia bingung.

"Pergilah mandi kemudian pakai baju itu. Aku sudah menyiapkan _ofuro_, setelah mandi kau akan makan malam di rumahku. Kau mengerti, Ichigo…?" jelas Rukia panjang lebar, melihat Ichigo yang masih diam menatapnya, urat nadi Rukia mengerut kesal, dan dengan terpaksa Rukia mendorong pemuda itu ke kamar mandinya.

"R-Rukia ? Kau mau apa ? Aku tidak ingin mandi di rumah perempu-" tolakan Ichigo terhenti saat Rukia menutup pintu kamar mandinya dengan sedikit hentakan. Dan saat Ichigo akan membukanya, ternyata pintu itu…terkunci.

"Eh ?"

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau akan sakit besok pagi jika berada dalam keadaan seperti ini, kalau itu terjadi aku tidak bertanggung jawab kau tidak pergi bekerja besok." teriakan Rukia berikutnya, yang terdengar tepat di balik pintu membuat Ichigo mengulas senyum kecilnya.

"Cerewet."

Gadis itu bertingkah seolah Ichigo –yang jelas-jelas lebih tua darinya- adalah anaknya yang baru masuk SD dengan ia sebagai ibunya. Tapi, entah kenapa sikap seperti itu yang membuat Ichigo tertarik pada Rukia.

"Lalu, dari mana kau mendapatkan baju laki-laki ini ?" tanya Ichigo kemudian, ia yakin kalau gadis itu masih berada di balik pintu. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar…

"Itu punya Byakuya-nii sama. Istri kakak, dulu sebelum menikah ia pernah datang kemari dan menginap bersama kami." Jawab Rukia.

"Menginap ? Untuk apa ?" suara Ichigo terdengar begitu penasaran saat mendengar kata 'menginap'.

"Byakuya-nii sama khawatir terhadap kakak. Dia bilang, kesehatan kakak memburuk. Makanya ia menginap, membantu kakak mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, membereskan rumah, bahkan sampai bekerja di tempak kakak bekerja sambilan."

"Hisana-chan sakit parah ?"

"Tidak parah, kakak hanya tidak kuliah 2 hari karena demam ringan. Dan sorenya Byakuya-nii sama langsung datang bersama seorang dokter ahli membawa banyak obat-obatan dan bersikeras menginap di sini."

Pelan, Rukia mendengar tawa kecil Ichigo dari balik pintu. Mendengarnya, gadis itu tanpa sadar ikut tertawa. Mereka tertawa bersama, sungguh… Rukia masih ingat betapa hangatnya hatinya saat itu.

"Rukia." Ichigo membuka suaranya setelah mereka berhenti tertawa. Suara Ichigo terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Rukia, bagi Rukia saat itu. Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo memanggilnya dengan nada selembut ini, sehingga tanpa bisa ia tahan rona merah menghiasi wajah mungilnya.

"Ada apa ?" balas Rukia berusaha bersikap normal.

"Tinggallah di rumahku." ujar Ichigo dengan suara tenang.

"Eh ?" mata Rukia membulat, tinggal di rumah Ichigo ? Apa maksud pemuda itu? "Apa maksudmu, Ichigo ?"

"Kau saat ini sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan bukan ? Kudengar beasiswamu sudah habis. Bekerjalah di rumahku, Rukia. Aku tidak suka kalau hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah itu." jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

Rukia terdiam, dari mana kakak kelasnya sewaktu kuliah dulu itu tahu tentang masalahnya ?

"Bekerja sebagai apa ?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Orang kepercayaanku." jawab Ichigo.

"A-apa ?"

"Orang yang kupercayai tinggal di rumahku, merawatku, dan….menemaniku. Sebagai _maid_ yang hanya ada untukku, Rukia. Kau mau menerima tawaranku'kan ?"

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Ichigo menunggu jawaban Rukia. Dan hatinya terlonjak senang saat Rukia menjawab tawarannya, dengan gaya bicara khasnya.

"Tentu, Ichi- ah ! maksudku…Kurosaki-san"

#******#

Perlahan, Rukia membuka matanya. Pandangannya sempat mengabur beberapa saat, dan begitu memfokuskan penglihatannya, diperhatikannya sekeliling. Saat menyadari ia ada di ruang tengah rumah Ichigo, dengan cepat ia berdiri. Ternyata tanpa di sadarinya ia tertidur di sofa pemuda bermarga Kurosaki itu.

Melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding, Rukia tahu bahwa sekarang sudah larut. Pukul 23.30 PM, waktu kontraknya bekerja di rumah Ichigo sudah lewat satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Dengan cepat Rukia mengganti baju _maid _nya dengan baju bebas, mengambil jaket tebalnya di salah satu ruangan, memakai syalnya, membereskan barang-barangnya dan berjalan ke luar rumah kediaman Kurosaki.

Sejak Ichigo berpacaran dengan Orihime, gadis itu melarang Rukia tidur di rumah Ichigo lagi. Karena itu, meski tahu akan merepotkan dirinya. Rukia akan pulang jam 10 malam dari rumah Ichigo, dan kembali lagi ke sana pada jam 5 pagi. Rukia tidak merasa keberatan, lagi pula rumahnya dan Ichigo cukup dekat. Bisa di tempuh dengan jalan kaki.

Saat melewati dapur, Rukia terpikirkan sesuatu. Entah kenapa ia bisa bermimpi saat dulu, ketika Ichigo datang ke rumahnya memintanya menjadi _maid_ yang terpercaya baginya. Cerita itu sudah lama, beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum Ichigo berpacaran dengan Orihime, dan Rukia menyelesaikan kuliahnya yang kini hampir selesai.

Tanpa sengaja, mata Rukia menangkap meja makan, tempatnya meletakkan makan malam khusus buatannya untuk Ichigo…. yang sudah habis.

Alis Rukia terangkat, makan malam yang disediakannya beberapa jam lalu sudah habis, meja itu sudah kosong. Di atas meja itu hanya ada kue Ulang Tahunnya dengan lilin yang menyala, juga sebuah kado.

"Kau sudah akan pulang, Rukia ?"

Suara itu mengagetkan Rukia, dibalikkannya badannya hingga bisa melihat pemuda bersurai orange yang sedang berdiri menatapnya…tepat di belakangnya.

"I-iya, anda belum mau tidur, Kurosaki-san ?" tanya Rukia gugup.

Tadi ia melihat jelas, Ichigo masuk ke kamarnya dan tidak keluar hingga ia menungunya dan tertidur di atas sofa. Sejak kapan pemuda itu keluar kamar, dan memakan masakannya ?

Rukia menelan ludah, Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Pemuda itu kini menundukkan kepalanya, hingga poninya menutupi mata coklatnya. Memutuskan berbicara karena tidak enak dengan suasana di sekitarnya, Rukia bertanya.

"Ano…Kurosaki-san. Tentang kado itu, kena-"

Rukia memberanikan diri bicara, saat Ichigo memotong pembicaraannya.

"Itu ucapan terima kasihku, Rukia."

"Eh ?"

Rukia terdiam, menatap Ichigo yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. 'Apa terjadi sesuatu ?' gumam Rukia curiga dalam hati. Lamunannya terhenti saat Ichigo, akhirnya buka suara.

"Kau ingat Rukia, malam saat aku tiba-tiba datang ke rumahmu dan memintamu melakukan sesuatu ?" tanya Ichigo, masih menundukkan wajahnya.

Rukia mengangguk, tentu ia mengingatnya. Atau tepatnya, ia baru saja memimpikan itu tadi. Saat Ichigo datang ke rumahnya memintanya menjadi seorang _maid._

"Kau tahu kenapa malam itu, aku datang ke rumahmu ?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Agak ragu, Rukia kembali mengangguk, dan Ichigo entah bisa melihat Rukia tadi atau tidak, Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Rukia lalu bertanya "Untuk apa ?"

"Anda meminta saya menjadi seorang _maid_, agar menemani anda supaya anda tidak sen-" ucapan Rukia terputus –lagi- dengan ucapan singkat Ichigo mengatakan "Bukan."

Rukia bertambah bingung, kalau bukan untuk memintanya menjadi seorang _maid_. Lalu untuk apa ?

"Malam itu, aku ingin kau menemaniku. Menemaniku agar aku tidak berusaha membunuh diriku sendiri lagi." ujar Ichigo, menatap lurus pada Rukia yang terlihat kaget.

'Bunuh diri ? Kenapa, Ichigo ?' gumam Rukia bingung dalam hati, pasalnya majikannya itu tidak pernah terlihat strees di depan matanya –sebelum bertengkar dengan Orihime tentu-. Dan lagi malam itu, saat malam bersalju itu, Ichigo hanya terlihat agak berantakan '….mungkinkah malam itu dia…'

"Kau ingat ? Aku mengemudikan mobilku sekencang mungkin malam itu, padahal salju sedang turun, jalanan tentu membeku hingga terasa licin. Aku tidak peduli itu, yang kuinginkan hanya dengan cepat mengakhiri hidup." ucap Ichigo dengan nada bicara yang santai, seolah hal itu adalah hal biasa.

"Ke-kenapa anda…" ucapan Rukia terhenti, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan hingga rasanya bernafas saja sulit.

"Saat itu, di malam bersalju itu. Aku hampir kehilangan Ibu dan 2 adik perempuanku," jawab Ichigo, ia tahu Rukia akan menanyainya tentang alasannya tadi sampai-sampai berkeinginan bunuh diri.

"Seminggu sebelum aku pergi ke rumahmu, Ibu dan 2 adikku terlibat perampokan di supermarket tempat mereka belanja. Mereka bertiga tertembak di bagian organ vital, sampai masuk dalam kondisi kritis dan tidak sadarkan diri selama 5 hari . Ayah yang seorang dokterpun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. " jelas Ichigo, kini wajahnya kembali tertunduk.

Sedangkan Rukia hanya terdiam membisu, ia tahu kalau Masaki (ibu Ichigo), Karin dan Yuzu (adik Ichigo) pernah dirawat karena terlibat perlawanan dengan perampok supermarket itu. Masaki orang yang berani, ia melawan saat perampok itu mencoba mengambil uang di kasir supermarket. Tapi, Rukia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Masaki sampai tidak sadarkan diri.

Mendengar tarikan nafas berat dari Ichigo, Rukia dapat menduga kalau pemuda itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Saat itu, kakak Inoue, Sora datang dan memberitahu kalau ia mempunyai kenalan seorang dokter ahli bedah terkenal di Amerika yang bisa menyembuhkan Ibu dan Adikku. Tapi, biayanya terlalu mahal… Demi keselamatan Istri dan Anaknya, ayah berani meminjam uang dalam jumlah besar pada Sora. Dan Sora meminjamkannya, dengan satu syarat…"

Ichigo menghentikan ucapannya, Rukia menatap Ichigo intens. Entah kenapa Rukia mempunyai perasaan kalau apa yang akan di dengarnya berikutnya, dapat membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dan…

"Aku harus menikah dengan Inoue, tanpa pengetahuan siapapun kecuali ayah dan Sora. Ayah menyetujuinya dan memberitahuku hal ini malam itu lewat telepon. Awalnya aku menolak, aku sangat tahu sifat Inoue. Mungkin kau sebagai temannya tidak tahu, tapi wanita itu terlibat dengan geng anak nakal di Karakura."

Seluruh warna menghilang dari tubuh Mungil Rukia, bahkan rambut hitamnya berubah putih, matanya membelalak saat mendengarnya, 'Apa ? Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ichigo ? Ayahnya menyuruh Ichigo menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Orihime ? Dan Inoue…terlibat dengan geng anak nakal ? Apa maksud semua ini ?' gumam Rukia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dan sepertinya Ichigo bisa mengerti semua pertanyaan itu, dengan melihat ekspresi wajah Rukia.

"Aku bingung, aku tidak menyukai gadis itu. Sama sekali tidak menyukainya, tapi jika aku menolak maka Ibu dan adik-adikku tidak akan selamat. Karena itu, saat itu aku merasa ingin menghilang…dari dunia ini. Aku mengemudikan mobil secepat yang aku bisa, berharap akan ada truk atau mobil lain yang menabrakku. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, dan saat aku sadar aku berada di dekat rumahmu aku langsung menghentikan mobilku. Aku ingin datang ke rumahmu. Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu, kau orang yang sangat kupercaya, Rukia" terang Ichigo yang langsung membuat wajah tegang Rukia tadi kini terlihat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Dan keputusanku tidak salah, setelah bertemu denganmu aku bisa tahu kalau yang harus kulakukan adalah menyelamatkan mereka berdua…orang yang kusayangi…aku harus melindungi mereka, karena itu aku diberi nama 'Ichigo'. Dan alasan itu yang membuatku menerima tawaran itu."

Itu menjelaskan semuanya. Semua yang ingin di tanyakan Rukia. Tapi, satu pertanyaan baru muncul di benak Rukia. Membuat rona merah tadi menghilang dan kembali di gantikan wajah tegangnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa anda malah bertengkar dengannya ? Anda terlihat begitu bahagia saat bersama Inoue-san ?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur di mulut Rukia dengan lancar. Hati Rukia mengatakan tidak baik ia bertanya dengan pertanyaan barusan. Itu terlalu mengorek Informasi pribadi Ichigo, yang mungkin tidak ingin di jawab pemuda itu. Tapi, Rukia merasa Ichigo akan menjawabnya. Dan ternyata benar.

"Aku memutuskan berusaha menyukainya. Terus berusaha menyukainya, aku coba tersenyum hangat saat ia ada di sampingku. Tapi, tetap saja tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menyukai gadis itu. Terlebih…dia sudah membohongimu, Rukia."

Rukia terbelalak. Membohongi dirinya ? Apakah Ichigo tahu tentang pesta ulang tahun itu ? Dan jawabannya ternyata…

"Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu ? Aku melihatnya Rukia, meski kau berusaha melakukan itu sembunyi-sembunyi, aku melihatnya. Aku dengar saat Inoue memintamu membuat pesta untukku. Aku melihat kau membuat semua makanan itu, teman-temanku juga mengatakan jika ada seorang gadis yang meminta nomor teman dekatku. Aku juga tahu ia memintamu berbohong, mengatakan pesta itu rencananya. Ia juga membayarmu untuk tutup mulut, padahal kukira dulu ia wanita baik-baik."

Terungkap sudah, semuanya sudah diketahui Ichigo.

"Ti-tidak begitu, Kurosaki-san. Saya juga membutuhkan uang saat itu, karena itu saya…" Rukia berusaha mencari alasan, ia tidak ingin Orihime di salahkan. Tapi, kelihatannya usahanya sia-sia.

"Aku sudah mengenal sifatmu, Rukia. Kau bukan tipe orang yang dengan sukarela melakukan itu karena uang. Inoue mengatakan sesuatu padamu, bukan ?"

Habis sudah alasan yang akan Rukia buat. Ichigo benar-benar sudah tahu semuanya. Mungkinkah itu yang membuat mereka bertengkar ? Tapi, kalau hanya karena Rukia. Tidak mungkin mereka bertengkar selama ini, Ichigo juga bukan tipe orang yang suka menyimpan dendam. Pasti ada alasan lain.

"…gadis itu juga membohongiku dan seluruh anggota keluarganya." lanjut Ichigo kemudian.

"Seluruh anggota….keluarganya ?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Suatu hari, aku melihatnya sedang berada di klub malam."

Rukia merasa waktu berhenti ketika mendengarnya. Klub malam ? Orihime ? Bagaimana mungkin…

"Salah seorang pasien di rumah sakitku, mengatakan pernah melihat Inoue di klub malam. Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, tapi setelah aku menyelidikinya itu benar. Aku pernah berusaha melaporkan ini pada kakaknya, Sora"

Berhenti sejenak, Rukia memandang Ichigo lekat meminta kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Tapi ia mengancamku. Ternyata, ia pernah lupa memakai pengaman suatu malam, ia hamil. Dan saat aku tahu pekerjaan lainnya, ia mengancam akan memberitahu kakaknya kalau itu perbuatanku. Apa yang dikatakan ayah dan adikku kalau tahu berita itu. Kakaknya sangat percaya pada wanita itu. Ia tidak akan mendengar ucapanku. Selain itu, aku yakin wanita itu akan menuntut ayah nantinya. Ia berkuasa, semua bisa dilakukan wanita itu."

Suara pemuda itu terasa serak, Rukia tahu…Ichigo hampir saja menangis. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar, Dasar Laki-laki ! Kalau ingin menangis ya menangis saja, tidak perlu di tahan seperti itu. Apakah harga diri laki-laki sebegitu tingginya ?

Rukia melihat Ichigo yang masih berdiri tegak. Mungkin, saking menahan perasaannya, bahkan tubuh Ichigo kini mulai bergetar, tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya, wajahnya menunduk menatap lantai. Rukia mendekat ke arah Ichigo. Berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu, satu kata yang selalu kukatakan jika melihat laki-laki menangis." ujar Rukia sambil menepuk pelan bahu Ichigo, saat ia merasa sesuatu menyentuh tangannya. Rukia melihat ke bawah, dimana tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh tangan besar pemuda itu.

Tersenyum kecil, Rukia membelai pelan rambut orange Ichigo. Di luar sikapnya yang terlihat dewasa, dan kadang terlihat keras kepala. Pemuda ini akan terlihat seperti anak kecil saat sedang menangis, membutuhkan seseorang di sampingnya untuk menenangkannya. Dan Rukia sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini.

"Aku punya seorang teman….namanya sama dengan nama buah yang bewarna merah dan memiliki rasa asam dan manis bersamaan… _Strawberry_." cerita Rukia dengan nada seperti sedang mendongeng.

Terdiam sebentar menunggu reaksi Ichigo, saat Rukia merasa getaran di tubuh pemuda itu berkurang ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dia pemuda yang menarik. Menurutku, sikapnya sama dengan buah itu. Meski mengalami pengalaman sepahit apapun, ia tetap akan melalui keadaan apapun dengan tenang hingga ia mempunyai akhir yang indah. Seperti _Strawberry_ yang tidak hanya terasa asam, tapi juga terasa manis." ujar Rukia mengakhiri ucapannya. Dilihatnya Ichigo yang kini menatapnya, kelihatannya berusaha menahan tawa.

"Kau tahu, Rukia. Temanku juga mengatakan, kalau _Strawberry_ juga melambang perasaan seseorang. Kurasa aku memiliki nama yang memiliki banyak arti yang bagus juga." balas Ichigo.

Rukia merasa lega saat melihat Ichigo, ia tahu ucapannya barusan terdengar sangat-tidak-masuk-akal tapi ya sudahlah…. Yang penting pemuda itu sudah kembali seperti biasa sekarang.

"Terima Kasih sudah mendengarkanku, Rukia."

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you ?**

**Been here along, so why can't you see ? You belong with me.**

**Standing by and waiting you at back door.**

**All this time, how could you not know ?**

Rukia kembali terdiam saat mendengar apa yang baru saja diberitakan Ichigo yang baru saja pulang. Ia masih berdiri di depan pintu, menyambut kedatangan Ichigo yang baru pulang saat pemuda itu menarik tangannya menuju sebuah tempat…yang ramai oleh polisi.

Tanpa tahu apapun, Rukia sekarang sudah menaiki mobil Ichigo yang mesinnya masih menyala. Bingung, apa yang terjadi. Rukia melihat ke samping dimana Ichigo memerhatikan jalan di depannya serius, membuat gadis yang masih memakai seragam _maid_ nya memutuskan tidak mengganggu.

Mengikuti langkah kaki Ichigo yang sedang berlari, saat mereka baru memarkirkan mobil. Rukia sempat bertanya apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu, tapi ia hanya diam dan mengatakan "Lihat saja nanti."

Tanpa menduga sebelumnya, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Di depan sebuah klub malam, yang lapangan parkirnya dipenuhi mobil polisi, dan sekitarnya dipenuhi kerumunan orang-orang yang ingin melihat 'sesuatu' yang terjadi. Dan di sana…

Rukia melihat Orihime yang keluar dari klub malan itu dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Sempat tidak mempercayai matanya sendiri, Rukia memang mengenal gadis bersurai coklat itu.

Orihime tertangkap. Polisi datang patroli malam ini, mencari pasangan yang berhubungan sebelum menikah dan tanpa sengaja menemukan Orihime dan pasangannya di salah satu kamar.

Patroli itu datang terlalu mendadak, sangat mendadak hingga sang pemilik klub malam tidak tahu akan ada patroli malam itu. Dan tanpa perlawanan, sang pemilik klub malam yang sudah diborgol dan digiring ke dalam mobil terlebih dahulu, membiarkan tempatnya diperiksa oleh berpuluh-puluh anggota berseragam lengkap dengan pistol di samping tubuhnya.

Dan Ichigo, yang mendengar berita itu saat pulang bekerja langsung mengebut mobilnya pulang dan membawa Rukia ke klub malam tempat Orihime bekerja. Ia tahu tempat itu, tentu karena Orihime memaksanya menjemputnya setiap pulang kerja agar ia tidak terlihat oleh kakaknya ataupun orang-orang kakaknya yang mengenal dirinya.

Semuanya berjalan mulus selama ini, tapi kelihatannya kali ini gadis itu tidak beruntung. Kini ia sudah berada di kantor polisi dan di introgasi. Kakaknya datang ke kantor itu setelah mendapat panggilan dari petugas, untuk menemani sang adik selama diintrogasi. Sementara Ichigo dan Rukia menunggu dan melihat keadaan di ruang tunggu.

Tangan mereka bergenggaman erat menunggu keputusan polisi, mereka tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih atas apa yang terjadi pada Orihime. Yang pasti, pandangan mereka tidak terlepas dari ruangan yang pintunya terbuat dari jeruji besi dengan penerangan minim.

Bukan hanya mereka yang menunggu, di dekat mereka semua anggota keluarga Orihime menatap cemas ruangan itu seolah akan keluar monster dari dalam sana. Lalu…

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi dari ruang Introgasi terdengar cekcok mulut antara Orihime dan kakaknya. Suara mereka terdengar begitu ribut, kadang terdengat beberapa bentakan dan teriakan. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana iliputi rasa khawatir yang berlebih, termasuk Ichigo dan Rukia.

Dan semua pertengkaran itu berakhir, saat Ichigo, Rukia, dan semua orang di sana mendengar suara tamparan yang sangat keras, hingga beberapa saat kemudian kakak Orihime keluar ruang Introgasi dengan wajah masam.

Tidak ada yang dibicarakan pemuda itu, ia hanya diam menatap lurus pintu keluar markas kepolisian dan pergi dari sana menggunakan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya tapi seminggu kemudian, Ichigo mendengar sebuah kabar.

Pertunangan Ichigo, dan Orihime di batalkan secara sepihak oleh keluarga Orihime. Ayah Ichigo juga sudah membayar lunas semua utangnya dengan menabung selama 15 tahun terakhir.

Semua ini sudah berakhir, Ichigo sudah tidak terlibat lagi dengan kontrak perkawinan itu. Tidak ada kontak antara keluarga Kurosaki dan keluarga Inoue. Ichigo juga tidak mendengar ayahnya mengucapkan soal pertunangan itu lagi. Hati pemuda itu terasa lapang saat ini, semua beban di pikirannya terasa menghilang.

Dan tentang Rukia…

Gadis itu baru saja lulus dari kuliahnya, 2 minggu setelah permasalahan Ichigo dan Orihime selesai. Ia mulai mencari kerja sendiri hingga di terima sebagai asisten di perusahaan ternama.

Bersamaan dengan itu pula, Rukia mengundurkan diri dari rumah Ichigo. Ia harus pindah ke luar kota, lokasi perusahaan yang baru saja menerimanya sangat jauh dari rumahnya sekarang. Meski pemuda itu sempat menahannya, Rukia mengatakan 'sesuatu' dengan gaya bicara khasnya yang membuat Ichigo tidak berkutik.

"Aku tetap akan menjadi _maid_ mu, Ichigo. Sebagai temanmu, yang terus ada di sampingmu." ujarnya dengan senyum khasnya.

Rukia merasa sangat senang sekarang, ia mendapatkan pekerjaan baru hasil dari kerja kerasnya saat kuliah dulu, dan ia juga sangat senang karena permasalahan Ichigo selesai. Pemuda itu sudah kembali menjadi sosok yang di sukainya.

Meski pada akhirnya,

Rukia tetap tidak berhasil menyatakan perasaannya pada Ichigo. Sempat merasa sayang juga, tapi gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan uang terlebih dahulu. Saat ini ia bercita-cita mendirikan Panti Asuhan yang bisa merawat lebih dari 1000 anak suatu hari nanti.

**Baby, you belong with me. You belong with me.**

**Have you ever thought just maybe.**

**You belong with me…**

**You belong with me…**

Angin bertiup membelai rambut hitam wanita bermata violet itu, angin itu membawa kelopak bunga sakura bersamanya. Sang wanita diam membisu di bangku sebuah taman yang diselimuti warna pink lembut bunga sakura. Aroma bunga itu dirasakan alat penciumannya, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan rileks.

"Kau mendengarkanku, Rukia ?"

Suara bariton itu terdengar lagi, di telinga seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Rasa rindu menyelimutinya, sudah 5 tahun ia tidak mendengar suara itu. Suara bariton seorang pemuda bersurai orange, yang sedang tersenyum, dan menyerahkan sebuah kota kecil bewarna merah behiaskan pita bewarna pink.

Rukia tetap diam, mata coklat pemuda itu menatap lurus pada mata violetnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Kuchiki Rukia."

Angin kembali berhebus, menyadarkan wanita bermata violet itu dari keterkejutannya. Kurosaki Ichigo, memintanya bertemu di taman tengah kota setelah 5 tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

Saat Rukia berpikir ada apa tiba-tiba mengajak bertemu. Ichigo malah menunduk di hadapannya seperti seorang pangeran dan membuka kotak cincin, yang dibelinya dulu bersama Rukia 5 tahun lalu.

Ini terasa bagaikan mimpi bagi wanita itu, orang yang disukainya sejak dulu…menyatakan ingin membacakan janji suci ikatan pernikahan bersamanya.

Ia sudah menunggu lama…sangat lama agar ia dapat mendengar Ichigo suatu hari mengucapkan kalimat yang dikatakannya sekarang.

Tapi, tidak apakah ia menerima lamaran Ichigo ?

Ia mendengar kalau Orihime masih menyukai pemuda ini, meskipun kini wanita itu masih berada di Rehabilitasi karena pekerjaannya sebelum ini. Menutup matanya sebentar, Rukia memantapkan hatinya dan tersenyum tipis.

Menjawab pertanyaan sang pria, dengan jawaban khasnya…

"Tentu, Kurosaki Ichigo."

***# HaPPy EnDinG #***

Mira : "Sebelumnya Mira mau minta maaf sama pecinta pairing IchiHime. Gommenasai, di sini Orihime kesannya jadi jahat gitu. Tapi, Mira juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada readers yang rela menghabiskan sebagian waktu dalam hidupnya untuk membaca fic ini." (TvT)

Rukia : "Ucapanmu berlebihan."

Mira : "Biarkan saja."(3)

Rukia : "Jangan Lupa Review ya, Readers ! Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic author ini. Gaje ? Garing ? Cerita pasaran ? Gak nyambung ? Keren ? Bagus ?"

Mira : "Mira SANGAT membutuhkan komentar, kritik, dan saran dari pembaca. Flame juga Mira terima dengan senang hati."

Rukia : " Sampai Jumpa kembali, Readers !" \(^0^)/

#***#

_I am NOTHING without my readers, my friend, my family, and you…_

_So, thank you….thank you so much !_

MiRai MiNe

#***#


End file.
